castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Bomb
The Skull Bomb is a special kind of classic ball-shaped bomb with a humorous-looking skull painted on its surface. It is quite big, usually half the size of a human, and has the power to destroy enormous walls and give access to a secret area of a stage. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' / Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles The first skull bomb appeared in Stage 4 of Rondo of Blood, uncovered by breaking a certain wall in that level. Once found, the bomb's fuse can be ignited by attacking it directly. Once it detonates, the complete wall will crumble opening the path to fight against Camilla, thus leading the player toward Stage 5'. While the bomb's blast is harmless to the hero, the player should be careful of not stand inside the wall's niche where the bomb lies; otherwise, the wall will crumble above them, killing them instantly regardless of how much HP they have left. The same bomb reappeared in Rondo's 2007 remake, The Dracula X Chronicles, this time portrayed as a set of three smaller skull bombs, but having exactly the same effect nonetheless. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness '''Skull Bomb' is a Fairy-Type Innocent Devil ability in Curse of Darkness. It can be learned by a Proboscis Fairy by defeating a certain amount of enemies while this I.D. is summoned. When cast, the fairy will warn Hector to get away and then plant a giant Skull Bomb in the area, which will explode and damage all enemies in its vicinity. Following the fairy's advice, the player should be wise in getting away from the blast or at least block against it, lest they also get hurt by the explosion. This ability is not very useful, though, as it will only minimally damage surrounding enemies and the player takes the risk of being hurt if they can't take cover in time. However, it can be very useful when fighting against Death, as each explosion will deplete 20% of his overall HP. Costs 10 MP per cast. The same Skull Bomb plays an important role in Aiolon Ruins. If Hector brings a Proboscis Fairy with him to a certain room with a barely visible switch near its top (three rooms after the second Save Room), the fairy will automatically activate his Press It And See ability. He will fly toward the switch and a humorous cutscene will play, where just out of pure curiosity he dares to press it, unknowingly releasing a giant Skull Bomb which knocks down the whole wall (and himself with it). Destroying this wall gives access to a whole new complex of corridors with three rooms where valuable treasures can be found. Item Data Gallery Rondo of Blood - Stage 4 - 01.png|A skull bomb from Rondo of Blood Curse of Darkness - Skull Bomb - 01.png|'Skull Bomb' from Curse of Darkness Dracula X Chronicles - Skull Bomb - 01.png|Skull bombs from The Dracula X Chronicles See also *Bomb External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/925894-castlevania-curse-of-darkness/faqs/43317 Castlevania: Curse of Darkness FAQ/Walkthrough] by Berserker at GameFAQs.com Category:Bombs Category:Innocent Devil Abilities